As a single-atom-thick carbon material with light weight, high surface area and high conductivity, nanocarbon materials such as grapheme and carbon nanotubes have been useful for a variety of applications. However, these materials have been challenging to implement in certain applications. Moreover, while a variety of materials may be desirable to implement in various articles and electrical devices, the practicable implementation of such materials has been limited. For example, various nanomaterials are expensive, do not perform as well as desired, or exhibit certain characteristics that also make the materials difficult to work with and/or manufacture while achieving desirable performance. As another example, a variety of batteries have been implemented to store energy for electrical grids, and to propel vehicles, yet often do not provide desirable power output and energy capacity, can be expensive, and may pose various safety and environmental challenges. For instance, the global shift of energy production from fossil fuels to renewable energy sources requires more efficient and reliable electrochemical energy storage devices. In particular, the development of electric or hydrogen powered vehicles can be limited by the performance of batteries, supercapacitors and fuel cells.
These and other matters continue to present challenges to the implementation of graphene and other materials.